


March Words 16: Tease

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But so is Derek, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: He who teases last teases best.





	March Words 16: Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For day 16 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "tease."

What Derek saw, turning when Stiles asked, “How do I look?” was his husband, pants around his knees and shirt pulled up, in a red jockstrap.

And a grin on his face.

“Just giving you something to think about while the board members bore us to death,” he explained.

Derek got an eyeful of bulging red pouch and pale butt cheek.

“That’s a _great_ idea,” he replied, removing his own pants and then his boxer briefs.

“Wait.—What?” Stiles faltered watching Derek shift his junk snugly to the left before zipping up.

“Now _you’ve_ got something to think about too.”


End file.
